The present invention relates in general to a monitor control panel drawing apparatus, and more particularly, to a monitor control panel drawing apparatus for facilitating the opening and closing of a control panel of a monitor, and for enhancing the visual appearance of the monitor.
Generally, the control panel of a monitor is located and manipulated at the lower portion of the monitor's front case, which is backwardly located in comparison with the surface of a cathode ray tube, thereby rendering the manipulation of the control box panel unhandy.
An example of a prior art control panel apparatus is shown in the accompanying drawings, FIGS. 1 and 2, which illustrate a front cover 102 for protecting a control panel 100 that is pulled and opened forwardly for user manipulation of switches 101 provided on control panel 100 and is thereafter again pushed to be closed, which proves to be an inconvenience for manipulation.
Since the control box contains control switches for adjusting both the volume and the pictorial image on the display of a cathode ray tube, and, is virtually mounted on the perpendicular surface of the front case of the monitor, a manipulator of the control switches must excessively and inconveniently move toward the control box in order to identify proper location of control switches. Furthermore, the location of the control box on the front face of the monitor is unsightly.